


Имя ему – Надежда

by Yotsuyu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что послужило предпосылкой становления Арагорна Государем? Воспитание Элрондом, знакомство с Гэндальфом и… что-то ещё?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя ему – Надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Идеализация Арагорна-Эстеля, данный фанфик – практически ода Арагорну.
> 
> Мельком появляются Гилраэнь (мать Арагорна) и Торин. Упоминается много других персонажей.

Близилось время первого Белого Совета. Гэндальф уже прибыл в Имладрис, и теперь оставалось дождаться Сарумана и Галадриэль. Уже поделившись своими опасениями о надвигающейся Тени с Элрондом, Истари решил скоротать время любованием прекрасного Ривенделла.

Сойдя с широкой тропы, он направился вглубь почти нетронутой рощи. Очень медленно шёл среди дерев, изредка останавливался, чтобы послушать пение птиц и журчание ручьёв. И чтобы вдохнуть чистый свежий воздух, что мгновенно уносил усталость и просветлял душу. Маг очень любил эту Долину, тем более что мест, подобных Имладрису, в Средиземье осталось немного. Остановившись перед цветущим древом, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и мысли его обратились к Благословенному Краю, где и поныне властвовали Валары.

Из воспоминаний его вырвал посторонний звук. Тело среагировало само по себе, Гэндальф резко обернулся и застыл. У подножия статуи, что высилась на берегу ручья, сидел ребёнок. Это под его ладонью хрустнули золотистые листья. Мальчик устроился поудобнее и схватился одной рукой за цветущую ветвь. Истари он пока не заметил – того наполовину закрывал плащ высеченного из камня воина, - поэтому маг мог внимательней рассмотреть мальчишку.

Первое же наблюдение удивило Гэндальфа: человек! Удивило потому, что последний Союз людей и эльфов распался давным-давно и с тех пор Ривенделл был закрыт для Смертных. Кто же в таком случае этот ребёнок, пришёл в голову логичный вопрос.

Далее маг отметил, что у мальчишки – так разительно отличающиеся от волос эльфов тёмные пряди. Причём – тут Истари улыбнулся – порядком растрёпанные, вдобавок из-за застрявших в них листьев и лепестков напоминают птичье гнездо. Нет, ребёнок определённо здесь не случайно, тем более что, похоже, хорошо знает эти места. Вон даже не глядя хватается за рельефные ножны каменного воина, чтобы подняться на ноги.

Мальчик привстал, повернулся спиной к статуе и наклонился вперёд. Ещё бы чуточку – и он бы не удержался и обрушился в золотистую – и ледяную – заводь. Гэндальф даже сделал рывок в его направлении, но остановился. Потому что малыш благополучно удержался на краю и быстро затряс головой. Вниз полетели листья, которые хрустальные струи мгновенно подхватывали и уносили. Маг переступил с ноги на ногу и чуть слышно хмыкнул. Ребёнок тут же обернулся, впрочем, не ослабляя хватку, и уставился на незнакомца.

А Истари сделал новое открытие: у мальчика были серые глаза. Того самого цвета, который всегда напоминал ему о ранних сумерках в Серебристых Гаванях или раннее утро в Лориэне. Такого же оттенка была и кора мэллорнов, и родниковая вода во владениях Галадриэли. Эти образы промелькнули в его мыслях и растаяли. Потому что ребёнок спрятал глаза за упавшей на лицо чёлкой и осторожно спрыгнул с постамента. Правда, к магу не приблизился, держась на приличном расстоянии.

А Гэндальф, глядя на его надутые губы, сжатые кулаки и лохматую макушку, снова отметил забавную деталь. Как бы там ни были различны Свободные народы, как бы ни отличались внешне и внутренне эльфы, люди, гномы… Дети их были разительно схожи между собой по повадкам, поведению и отношению к окружающему миру. Пусть даже одни вырастали под сводами пещер, другие под сенью дерев, третьи в домах, четвёртые (это Истари вспомнил и о хоббитах) в норах. Всех их роднила яркая искра интереса в глазах, неутомимая тяга к шалостям и чистый свет, который изначально был подарен всем живым существам Эру. Такое сияние мелькнуло сейчас и в серых глазах этого ребёнка. Правда, тут же было потушено закрывшими их тёмными прядями волос.

Гэндальф уже хотел поприветствовать мальчика, но издалека, со стороны площадки с фонтаном, раздался женский голос. Сл _о_ ва маг не разобрал, но, судя по тому, как рванул в том направлении ребёнок, это звали его. У поворота он на мгновение обернулся, после чего скрылся из виду. Истари снова улыбнулся и решил, что непременно спросит у Элронда о нём. Ведь здесь не место _обычным_ людям. Тем более что линия бровей и скул ему напомнила чью-то ещё…

* * *

Элронда Гэндальф застал за чтением старинной книги. Эльф, заслышав шаги друга, не обернулся, зато красноречиво кивнул на стоящее рядом со столом второе кресло. Маг опустился в него и хотел уже заговорить, когда Владыка остановил его жестом, чтобы дочитать текст до конца. Истари кивнул и промолчал. Одновременно с этим он заглянул в ветхий том. Оказывается, Элронд читал о роде людей, потомках Барахира и о его кольце, которое передаётся от отца к сыну и является зн _а_ ком этой династии. Гэндальф не успел удивиться тому, с чего вдруг эльфу читать такое, когда тот наконец поднял на него глаза.

-Зачем тебе это кольцо? – спросил маг не о том, за чем пришёл.

Элронд улыбнулся и, протянув руку, взял со стола дотоле незамеченный Истари перстень. Тот самый, который был изображён на картинке в книге. Две змеи с изумрудными глазами. Одна из них пытается защитить корону из золотых цветов, вторая – напасть.

-Только за этим?

-Скоро я передам его следующему потомку этого рода.

-Что? Но разве его род не прервался? – нахмурился Гэндальф.

-Нет, он продолжился по женской линии в роду Элроса, - ответил эльф.

-Значит, этот потомок и твой родственник? – сразу понял маг, вспоминая брата Элронда, эльфа, избравшего смертную участь и ставшего легендарным предком Нуменорских рыцарей.

-Да, - улыбнулся Элронд, и в глазах его мелькнула лукавинка. – И кажется, ты уже встретился с ним.

-Значит это он! Наследник трона Арнора и Гондора! – воскликнул Гэндальф, невольно подавшись вперёд. – Ты смог сохранить их род.

-Брат перед смертью попросил меня об этом, - посерьёзнел Владыка Ривенделла (даже время не лечило раны от потери родных, даже раны эльфов). – К тому же, - тут он пристально посмотрел на собеседника: - ты же помнишь о пророчестве? Проклятие Исилдура, Перекованный Меч.

-Он знает об этом? – кивнув, что, мол, помню, задал встречный вопрос маг. Теперь он словно по-другому взглянул на того лохматого мальчика. Вот почему показались знакомыми и серые глаза (как у Нолдоров и Нуменорцев), и линия бровей (как у Элронда и Элендила). Будущий Великий князь земель Арнора и Гондора, наследник великих род _о_ в людей и эльфов. Если он будет обладать стойкостью первых и мудростью вторых, то великолепней Государя не сыскать.

-Узнает в своё время, - вырывая его из раздумий и отвечая на озвученный вопрос, произнёс Элронд. Будучи мудрым и проницательным, он примерно представлял, какие мысли только что посетили его друга. – Гилраэнь опасалась, что узнай о нём враги, попытаются убить, как его отца. И попросила скрыть это до его совершеннолетия.

-Его мать. И она права, - вздохнул Гэндальф. Он не понаслышке знал, как поступали с законными наследниками королей те, кто сам желал власти.

-Кстати, и своё настоящее имя он пока не знает. Так что ни слова о его великих предках, ни звука об имени «Арагорн», - предупредил его Элронд, и так отлично зная мудрость Истари и говоря это на всякий случай. Маг кивнул и логично уточнил:

-А как же вы его зовёте? Не «Эй, ты», надеюсь?

Друзья усмехнулись этой фразе. Она в полной мере характеризовала гномов, которые неохотно знакомились, и отчасти – людей, которые просто не успевали запоминать имена.

-Он – «надежда». Эстель, - улыбнулся, произнося это имя, эльф. Гэндальф тоже улыбнулся – от одного звука этого эльфийского слова делалось мирно на душе. Он вспомнил, что предка Элронда (и, соответственно, Арагорна), Эарендила, называли Гил-Эстель – «Звезда надежды» – за его великое плавание в небесах с Сильмариллом.

-Надежда? На мирное будущее? – сказал маг. Впрочем, он догадывался, что не только на это. Но и на многое другое, будь то победа над Врагом, объединение земель или восстановление союза разных рас.

-Да, - кивнул эльф, подтверждая правоту как озвученного предположения, так и непроизнесённых.

-Эстель, - задумчиво повторил Гэндальф и поднялся. У выхода из залы к нему присоединился Владыка. Он проницательно взглянул на друга и заметил:

-Конечно, ты хочешь снова на него посмотреть. Ещё успеешь. – А когда Истари непонимающе поднял кустистые брови, он пояснил: - Но позже, потому что пришла пора Совета. Идём же. Забудь о мальчике на время, ибо посторонние мысли не должны мешать, когда на Востоке вырастает Тень.

Маг сначала посчитал эти слова несправедливыми. Но пока они шли по широким тропам, он понял, что не может прогнать мысли об открывшихся ему сведениях. Лишь усилием воли он отогнал их, и перед Саруманом и Галадриэлью предстал уже готовым держать речь о своих подозрениях насчёт возвращения Врага.

* * *

На следующее утро Гэндальф снова увидел мальчика. Тот, заметив его мгновением раньше, нырнул в цветущие заросли и выскочил на другую тропу. Когда маг вышел из-за поворота, он увидел, что Эстель держит за руку мать и что-то торопливо ей рассказывает. Женщина собралась уже ответить, но тоже увидела старца и осеклась. Он подошёл, и она поклонилась ему в знак приветствия. При этом она чуть отстранила сына, поворачивая его лицом к Истари. Мальчик поднял глаза, после чего тоже торопливо поклонился. И поскорее выпрямился, чтобы дать волю детскому любопытству и рассмотреть незнакомца с головы до ног.

-Большая честь познакомиться с вами, Митрандир, - в это время произнесла Гилраэнь.

-Рад встрече, - улыбнулся он и перевёл взгляд с неё на ребёнка. Форму носа и разрез глаз сын явно унаследовал от матери. Маг присел так, чтобы его лицо и лицо мальчика оказались на одном уровне.

-Назовись, - шепнула сыну женщина. Он глянул на неё, потом на Гэндальфа, сделал шаг вперёд и негромко, но чётко произнёс:

-Меня зовут Эстель. А вы…

-Олорин. Митрандир. Гэндальф, - представился Истари и с лукавством посмотрел на растерявшегося ребёнка. Гилраэнь пришла в себя быстрее и тоже посмотрела на сына: как он выкрутится? И он не оплошал:

-Гэндальф! Хорошо? – Эстель словно по наитию выбрал то имя, под которым его знали потомки Нуменора.

-Хорошо. И на «ты». – Маг взъерошил рукой густые волосы мальчика. Тот обрадованно кивнул и сжал в обеих ладонях его запястье. Пожатие было пока несильное, но уверенное и дружеское. Истари передумал держать с ним дистанцию и крепко обнял. Эстель неумело развёл руки – по-видимому, его нечасто баловали объятиями. Узнав в этом манеру воспитания Элронда, Гэндальф тихонько хмыкнул в тёмные кудри ребёнка. Словно восполняя пробел, старец продержал мальчишку чуть дольше, чем следовало при первом знакомстве. Он уже видел таких людей, которые недополучили в детстве ласки. Нет, они вырастали замечательными, но и сами в дальнейшем были скупы на открытое проявление чувств. Хотя, рассудил маг, выпуская Эстеля, государю положено уметь скрывать истинное состояние. В этом Элронд прав. Но не лишать же из-за этого ребёнка тепла объятий…

Впрочем, он понял, что поспешил с выводами, когда пробыл в Ривенделле ещё полмесяца. Потому что Владыка похвалил воспитанника за успехи в фехтовании, обнял за плечи и потрепал по голове. А также, по-видимому, пообещал что-то поощрительное: мальчик радостно закивал и вихрем куда-то унёсся.

Появляясь в Имладрисе, Гэндальф каждый раз выкраивал время, чтобы рассказать Эстелю о разных уголках Средиземья (о Валиноре он не упоминал по понятным причинам) и о своих странствиях. Именно от него мальчик узнал о хоббитах, что впоследствии ему очень пригодилось. Элронд даже опасался, как бы истории друга не заставили воспитанника раньше времени покинуть Ривенделл, чтобы отправиться во внешний мир.

Но нет, хоть Эстель и постоянно размышлял и заговаривал о приключениях, влияние и наказы Владыки были сильнее интереса. Убедившись в этом, эльф вздохнул свободнее, а маг продолжил обогащать духовный мир мальчика уроками из жизни. Сам Гэндальф тоже тщательно отбирал темы, на которые беседовал с Эстелем. И изредка ловил себя на том, что жалеет об ограничениях, установленных Элрондом. Однако Истари отлично умел ждать и утешал себя тем, что в своё время расскажет некоторые важные истории уже совершеннолетнему Арагорну.

Во время похода с Отрядом Дубощита маг тоже смог увидеть мальчика в Имладрисе. И познакомил его с Торином и Балином. Дотоле знавший о гномах только понаслышке, Эстель внимательно слушал словоохотливого Балина и с восхищением смотрел на короля под Горой. Торин же что-то углядел в нём и не стал отталкивать. К тому же ребёнок напомнил ему маленьких Фили и Кили, так что он благосклонно поведал мальчишке несколько легенд. Уже после освобождения из гоблинских пещер Гэндальф рассказал предводителю Отряда, кем может стать этот мальчик. Тогда-то Торин удовлетворённо кивнул, сообщив, что подозревал нечто подобное.

Но двум королям без короны уже не суждено было встретиться. Эстель узнал всю историю легендарного похода и её трагический конец от Истари и, уже будучи Арагорном, наведался в Эребор, чтобы поклониться гробнице Торина. Даин, тоже углядев в человеке не обычного воина, намекнул, что не прочь оказать какую-либо помощь. И судьба это запомнила, отправив в одно путешествие Арагорна и Гимли из Подгорного королевства.

Сопровождая Арагорна, подружился гном и с эльфом Леголасом. Так наследник Исилдура заручился поддержкой двух недавно враждовавших, а теперь союзных народов.

Шествуя же по землям Рохана, он обрёл друзей и в людях этих земель, а особенно – в будущем конунге страны. То же произошло и в Гондоре.

Наконец, он столько времени был спутником хоббитов, что и с ними он оказался крепко связан узами дружбы.

Таким образом, случайно или по указу судьбы он действительно стал воплощением надежды на мирное будущее, на объединение земель и народов. И оправдал эту надежду. Стал великим Государем.

Но это произойдёт много лет спустя, осуществится после прохождения им многотрудного, смертельно опасного, тяжёлого во всех смыслах пути.

А пока что мальчик Эстель был только в начале этого долгого пути. Но уже, благодаря воспитанию двух мудрейших наставников, имел много шансов пройти его как подобает. Потому что Элрондом и Гэндальфом уже было положено начало зарождения в будущем государе объединяющего все народы человека.


End file.
